The aim of this research is to develop methods for evaluating the reinforcing properties of different classes of non-narcotic drugs. The research will employ drug self-administration techniques originally developed for studying behavioral dependence on narcotic drugs in animals. The research will proceed in three phases: (1) Development of standardized drug self-administration procedures for determining the reinforcing properties of different classes of non-narcotic drugs in animals using compounds with known human abuse liability; (2) Determination of the extent to which previously untested non-narcotic drugs which are subject to frequent abuse by humans will be self-administered by animals using the standardized procedures; (3) Exploration of conditions which may alter the tendency of animals to self-administer different classes of non-narcotic drugs. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pickens, R., and Thompson, T. Intravenous preparations for self-administration of drugs by animals. American Psychologist, 1975, 30, 274-276. Yokel, R. A., and Pickens, R. Extinction responding following amphetamine self-administration: Determination of reinforcement magnitude. Physiological Psychology, 1976, 4, 39-42.